


A Su-purr-sticious Tail

by BlueberriesV



Series: Cats and Dogs [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cat Yuuri, Fantasy, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Nekomata, Romance, Shapeshifting, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 09:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14517090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueberriesV/pseuds/BlueberriesV
Summary: In Japan, a popular tale prevails in the small village Viktor lives of a terrifying creature called a nekomata that resides in the mountains. Curious of the myth that circulates his neighborhood, Viktor heads to the mountains with Makkachin to discover whether or not a large monster truly dwells there.Instead of an enormous beast, Viktor comes across an injured cat that he ends up bringing home.





	A Su-purr-sticious Tail

**Author's Note:**

> So I've decided to take part in another bing! I really enjoyed working this series with [abarero](http://abarero.tumblr.com) so be sure to give her story a read which parallels with mine! Also huge thanks [adjit](http://adjit.tumblr.com), who was an amazing beta for this story! If it weren't for them, this story would've been a mess. I've also been lacking inspiration lately so this bing really helped me write!

In Japan, there prevailed a popular myth in the small village Viktor resided in. It was a tale that circulated amongst the cluster of children and elderly in his neighborhood. Viktor often heard the story many times in the months he had lived in Hakone, Japan. It was a superstitious myth that spread like wildfire and he was never able to go through a few days without overhearing the tale of a terrifying creature.

Apparently, in the depths of the vast mountains near Hakone, there resided a massive creature called a nekomata. In the fictitious story Viktor heard, it was described as a colossal cat that was the size of a mountain lion with a forked tail. It was said that if a human dared to venture into their territory, they’d be eaten for trespassing.

There were also other details about nekomatas such as their abilities to talk and walk on two legs. Then there were even more strange traits like the ones where they could enter people’s dreams and shapeshift into a human. It was always a different story depending on who Viktor would hear the tale from.

When speaking about the lore, the kids would often speak in a low, raspy voice and roar loudly trying to scare the younger children. In heavy contrast, most of the adults would whisper the tale with a stern look and warn the kids to stay away from the mountains with caution in their voice.

Viktor was fully aware of how serious the villagers were when speaking of the myth. Often times, the older villagers would grab his hand and murmur for him to be cautious near the mountains. During those moments, Viktor would smile back kindly, eyes crinkled in amusement, as he chuckled at their concern. He waved off their worry and reassured them that he was in no danger.

After all, Makkachin was always by his side, prepared to bite off any potential threats.

But soon enough, after many months of living in Hakone, Viktor eventually became curious of the tale that surrounded his neighborhood like a heavy fog that refused to dispel. On a day he wasn’t overloaded with work, Viktor decided to go for a lovely walk outside of Hakone with the impulsive urge to simply explore and figure out if there _really_ was a monster cat terrorizing the mountains.

“Ready for a walk, Makkachin?” Viktor asked, as he shrugged on a light tan coat. It was slightly sprinkling outside with a frigid breeze blowing over which wasn’t ideal weather for a stroll but was very easy for him to ignore.

In response to his question, Makkachin barked happily and darted around him in circles. She must’ve understood that they were departing on a walk. The excited reaction from his poodle had Viktor smiling widely in delight, heart melting at the enthusiasm displayed.

Not too long after, they were on the outskirts of Hakone. The dazzling scenery of the environment’s natural beauty had him glancing around in appreciation. Viktor always loved the nature around the urban environment of Hakone. It was one of the reasons that urged him to move from his city life in Saint Petersburg. Along with the exquisite landscape, Viktor was also quite fond of the hot springs that was located near his home.

Moving to Hakone was a hasty decision that Viktor decided to act on based on his desire to learn more about the world and different cultures to his. Japan was always one of his top choices and Viktor was glad that he was able to move without too many difficulties. In a few more years, he was mostly likely move onto another place.

Once they advanced closer to the mountains, Makkachin began acting oddly. She whined loudly and sniffed excessively at the dirt. Then, she barked loudly, startling Viktor, who peered around uneasily with a perplexed look. He was starting to wonder if it would be best to turn back.

However, Viktor had no time to make a decision when Makkachin dashed away from him, her furry form darting towards the large mountains. At the sight of his dog running away from him, Viktor’s blue eyes widened, mouth dropping open in shock. Within seconds, Viktor was chasing after Makkachin.

“Wait up!” Viktor shouted urgently.

It was nearing sunset and he didn’t want to lose sight of his poodle since it would be harder to search for her in the dark. It took him a _long_ five minutes but shortly enough, Viktor found Makkachin near a cavern. She appeared to be nosing a fuzzy, large thing on the dirt floor, pawing fervently at its still form.

Eyes widening in surprise, Viktor approached Makkachin slowly. He stared down in concern and bewilderment at a creature that was nearly the size of Makkachin, causing Viktor to almost confuse the animal for a massive dog. However, the sight of its feline ears and two tails had him uncertain, mostly since it reminded him of the numerous tales of nekomatas his neighbors have told him about.

But even then, the creature wasn’t big enough for Viktor to immediately declare it to be a nekomata. Nekomatas were known to be as enormous as a mountain lion and although the animal was larger than a typical cat, it wasn’t massive enough to be considered the same nekomata Viktor has heard from the myth.

A grunt of confusion escaped Viktor as he tried to figure out what action to take. It didn’t appear to be alive from the way it appeared to be motionless with its closed eyes. But then, most likely at the sound of him, the supposedly _deceased_ animal rapidly lurched its head towards him, its bright brown eyes staring at him.

The abruptness of the _live_ creature’s head motion had Viktor jerking back in terror, nearly tripping over his own feet as he scrambled away. Right then and there, he expected the creature to open its jaw and clamp down on his leg, just like how the stories have told. Fear overcame his body as a number of thoughts raced through his head, most of them surrounding the imminent prospect of his impending death.

He should’ve listened to his neighbors’ warnings about coming near the mountains. Viktor was such such a moron. Now, he was going to die here, along with Makkachin, who was _still_ nudging at the monster.

Why didn’t Makkachin understand that the creature could devour them at any moment with its sharp teeth? Viktor had seen violent drawings of the nekomata and it was extremely likely they were going to end up in its humongous stomach.

Then, it was going to-

Any horrified thoughts firing rapidly through Viktor’s mind halted when the beast let out an anguished cry and stared at him with sad, desperate eyes. The sheer amount of melancholy locked within the creature’s gaze had him freezing in his spot.

Viktor stared down at the creature pensively for a few seconds, staring at its black fur and face. It took Viktor a few seconds to fully relax when he realized the creature couldn’t move from its spot. Despite the comfort that the realization had brought him, Viktor felt guilty when another agonized yowl escaped the animal.

It was clear that the creature was hurt gravely and needed help. It would be easy for Viktor to turn away and go home with Makkachin but his heart was telling him to tend to the creature. Maybe it was best for Viktor to refer the large creature as a cat, if only to ease his mind from the daunting stories of human-eating nekomatas. It wouldn’t be too hard for Viktor to believe the animal to be a cat with its feline features, despite its large body and two tails telling him otherwise.

So Viktor did just that.

Placing all of his conflicting thoughts towards the back of his mind, Viktor stumbled closer to the cat and knelt down beside its frail form, watching as Makkachin nudged the cat’s back with her nose, panting excitedly. Curious, Viktor carefully stroked the cat’s black fur, not understanding exactly where it was wounded.

But Viktor understood once he glanced at the cat’s front limb which was stained with blood. A closer look at the injury showed there to be punctured teeth in the cat’s leg, as if a larger animal had sunk its teeth into it. With every tiny movement the cat made, the bloody leg laid limply on the dirt floor, causing Viktor to frown in worry. It must’ve been excruciating for the cat to even move the leg.

He couldn’t leave the poor creature all alone in the mountains, especially since it wasn’t able to move from its spot. Despite its rather large body, the cat’s ribs protruded noticeably, as if it hadn’t eaten for many days. The pitiful cat must’ve been stranded for a long period of time.

“Poor cat,” Viktor said, eyebrows furrowed together in sorrow. He didn’t enjoy seeing such a miserable sight.

In response, the cat only stared at him and mewled imploringly, its forlorn stare making Viktor’s chest ache sympathetically. There was no way he could leave now, not when its brown eyes kept boring into his face with a somber intensity.

Making his decision right then and there, Viktor slowly reached out for the cat. He knew better than to leave helpless animals abandoned in the middle of nowhere. If Viktor had left the cat behind, he would certainly not receive any sleep tonight from the excruciating guilt.

“Let me take you home. I’ll take care of you and feed you there,” Viktor suggested, his tone light, as he pulled the cat into his arms. Sheltering the cat from the chilly air, Viktor enveloped the black creature inside his coat, hiding most of its forked tail and body until the cat’s head was the only part sticking out.

There were no hissing complaints, nor was there any aggravated jerking, as he lifted the cat into his arms. In fact, the black cat appeared to sag with relief in his hold, as a soft purr of contentment slipped free from the pitiful creature.

 

\---

 

Viktor had no major issues on returning to the village until he was confronted by one of his elderly neighbors a minute away from his home. Unfortunately, it was the same woman who would always warn him of the tale of the dangerous nekomata. When Viktor was stopped by her, her eyes immediately locked onto the cat taking refuge in his coat. She stared at it with beady eyes, made uneasy by the sight of the black cat.

“Where’d you find the cat?” the old woman asked him in English, her voice heavily accented. As she was talking, her eyes didn’t float up to his face at all. She was only concentrated on the creature in his arms.

“I found this cute cat near the lake,” said Viktor, his tone amiable. He didn’t want to provoke any feelings of paranoia within the elder, especially considering the fact that his neighbor was extremely superstitious.

However, his answer didn’t ease the woman, who continued to bore a hole through the cat in his arms with her intense stare. Her piercing look seemed to upset the cat, who shuffled anxiously in his arms, as a sullen hiss escaped it. At the aggressive sound, the woman flinched back in fright while Makkachin let out a loud bark.

“Dangerous… Very dangerous,” His neighbor immediately said, eyes wide in apprehension as she frowned deeply, causing the wrinkles on her face to enhance.

Viktor cradled the black cat closer, not approving of the way his neighbor shook her head disapprovingly. It was fortunate that she didn’t catch sight of the cat’s two tails. If that were to happen, she would surely holler in terror and point an accusing finger his way.

But the elderly woman only shot him a concerned look as she reluctantly turned away. There was no farewell as his neighbor slipped back into her dwelling.

Once Viktor returned to his small home, he made sure to aid the cat’s damaged leg first. The black cat, which Viktor learned was a _he,_ made no fuss as Viktor disinfected his wounded limb. Despite helping the cat without any hesitance, Viktor was a bit unsure on how to accurately bandage an injury.

The last time he had bandaged a limb was years ago when Makkachin had cut her leg on a barbed wire. Viktor had wrapped his dog’s injury to stop any further blood loss, tentatively going off on a medical book he had read ages ago, before taking her to a veterinarian. Even now, Viktor wasn’t entirely certain if he was doing a proper job.

As Viktor wrapped gauze around his limb, the cat only laid on his bathroom floor comfortably. It was surprising to Viktor on how relaxed the black cat acted around him, as if he were used to human contact.

After he was done with the cat’s bandaged leg, Viktor carried him to the kitchen. The cat settled on the floor quietly with Makkachin occasionally sniffing at him while Viktor whipped up dinner for all three of them. Viktor could almost feel the black cat’s eyes drilling into the back of his head as he grabbed food for them.

Makkachin was quick to devour her bowl of dog food while the black cat only sniffed curiously at his plate of cooked salmon. Viktor didn’t have any particular food catered specifically for a cat in his home so he hoped his leftovers from a few nights ago would do.

Thankfully, the cat dived right in and gobbled his meal, his two tails swinging eagerly as he nibbled on the salmon. Viktor watched the black cat contentedly while eating his own poorly made sandwich.

Once they were finished with their meals, Viktor made sure they were tidy and clean before taking them to his sleeping quarters. Washing the black cat didn’t proved to be a challenge at all. Instead of throwing a ruckus, the cat sat there in contentment as Viktor washed him with warm water.

On his bed, Viktor laid in the middle as Makkachin slept peacefully to his left and the black cat to his right. Viktor turned to the cat, observing the way it laid next to him contentedly.

“By any chance,” Viktor started, watching calmly as the black cat turned his big brown eyes onto his face. The black cat slanted his head inquisitively, almost as if he were waiting to hear more from Viktor, who continued to ask, “Are you actually the nekomata everyone is scared of?”

Despite Viktor continuing to refer the creature as a cat, the possibility that the black cat was actually the rumoured nekomata would not slip his mind. The forked tail of the cat had Viktor questioning himself.

However, the friendly nature of the cat was greatly different from the ruthless behavior of the nekomata spoken in the tale. There were also a lot of traits that a nekomata were said to have that the black cat hadn’t displayed yet. Viktor hadn’t seen any signs of the cat talking or walking on two feet so far.

A loud meow from the cat snapped Viktor out of his thoughts. Staring at the cat’s innocent face told Viktor nothing. With a soft sigh, Viktor stroked the black cat’s back, enjoying the animal’s soft fur. From the pleased purr the cat released, it must’ve enjoyed his gentle caresses.

“My neighbors are rather superstitious. I’m sure if they see you, they would believe you to be the same nekomata from the tale that’s been circulating around here,” Viktor murmured, as he continued to pet the black cat.

His blue eyes moved down idly to the cat’s tails, fixated by the sight.  

“You’re pretty big for a cat and you have two tails… You’re not going to eat me while I sleep, now are you?” Viktor asked, more teasingly than serious.   

The cat stared at him with a profound stare and from that look alone, Viktor could detect the exasperation contained in the cat’s expression. But then, as if to abate his worries, the cat snuggled closer to him, mewling in content.

“Sorry, I know I won’t be in your stomach by tomorrow,” Viktor apologized, chuckling softly while patting the cat’s head in a fit of delight. In the time Viktor has had him, the black cat had been too kind towards him.

Letting out a yawn, Viktor stared tiredly at the cat, who was beginning to doze off. It was an eventful day and Viktor could start to feel the exhaustion hit him strongly, urging him to close his eyes and crash for the night.

“I’ve got to think of a name for you,” Viktor muttered faintly, as his eyes fluttered shut. His hand stilled on top of the black cat’s head and soon, Viktor was out like a light.

That night, Viktor had an odd dream.

In his dream, he was back at the mountain from earlier that day but instead of the black cat he had found, there was a young man in his stead. The short dark hair and brown eyes were features that stood out on the man’s face. There was also the man’s nudity, but it didn’t startle him as much as the fact that he was suddenly being confronted with a stranger.

 _“Who are you?”_ Viktor asked, blinking in confusion as he glanced around at his surroundings. The sun was starting to set, painting the sky with colors of orange, pink and red. After peering around, Viktor brought his attention back to the man’s face, basked in the golden glow of the sunset.

 _“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?”_ The black-haired man only said in return, tilting his head in puzzlement. _“You didn’t exactly tell me your name when you invaded my territory and took me from my home.”_

 _“Took you?”_ Viktor’s mind went blank as he tried to pinpoint exactly what the man was trying to say. He didn’t take anyone home except for the black cat. There was no way the man in front of him could be that same creature. Staring at the man skeptically with furrowed eyebrows, Viktor murmured softly, _“I only took a cat home.”_

 _“That_ _was me,”_ The man said, his lips curling upwards, as if he were amused by Viktor’s perplexed state.

 _“You’re that cat?”_ Viktor asked, his eyes scanned the man’s nude body. His cheeks were slightly warm as he stared but Viktor tried to keep his expression indifferent. He needed to act impartial to the stranger and from what he had observed, there weren’t any signs of his cat’s split tail or cat ears. This man appeared entirely human to him.

 _“No, I’m not that_ cat _. I’m a nekomata,”_ the young man said with a frown, narrowing his brown eyes at Viktor. His nose scrunched up in discontent, rather adorably Viktor had to admit, as if he were offended by being referred to as a cat.

Viktor blinked at the words, staring at the man blankly, as he tried to piece together rational thoughts in his muddled head. This wasn’t the nekomata Viktor was expecting to see at all. Whenever he was listening to the well-known myth about nekomatas, the creatures were always portrayed as hideous beasts that were prepared to devour a person at any given moment.

However, the man in front of him was the complete opposite of horrendous. In Viktor’s eyes, he was the exact definition of gorgeous. Everything from his pleasing face, brilliant brown eyes and exquisite body had Viktor yearning for a longer look.

But his appearance wasn’t what Viktor should be focused on right now.

 _“So… Did you not want to be taken from your home?”_ Viktor questioned, frowning lightly. He only brought the black cat back to his home because the poor creature was injured. He didn’t enjoy the thought of leaving the creature alone, especially after the way he silently pleaded for Viktor to help him with his large brown eyes.

 _“No, I don’t mind,”_ the man said tentatively, looking at Viktor with a renewed sense of intrigue. His stare was filled of wonder and curiosity. _“You actually helped me. My front leg was preventing me from moving, so thank you.”_

 _“I guess. Although, it wasn’t really a problem, um...”_ Viktor stopped short in his words. He didn’t know what name to refer to the black-haired man by.

Then, as if the man peered inside Viktor’s mind and read his thoughts, he stated, “ _Call me Yuuri.”_ He smiled at him appreciatively, head tilted cutely.

Before Viktor could respond and introduce himself in return, his eyes flew open and he was in his bedroom once more. The sunlight was beginning to peek through his window and Makkachin was still sleeping, her loud snores almost shaking the bed from how powerful they were. Viktor glanced wearily at the cat that laid next to his thigh, who was just as wide awake as he was.

“I just had the oddest dream…” Viktor croaked, his hand stretching out to stroke the black cat’s fur. “I dreamt that you were a human and you were talking to me. Funny, right?

He couldn’t help but wonder if he dreamt about the black cat being a nekomata because of all of the stories getting to him or if it actually did happen. However, Viktor dismissed the idea. He could believe if the creatures exist but nekomatas speaking and transferring into people’s dreams was a bit _too_ ridiculous for Viktor.

When Viktor looked at the cat, the black cat only stared back at him with a flat expression, disapproval filled in his glare. It didn’t bother Viktor in the slightest, mostly because he figured cats were practically the embodiment of grumpiness. Ignoring the cat’s displeasure, Viktor chuckled and smiled kindly.

“But at least I have an idea on what to name you,” Viktor murmured, his mind backtracking to his strange dream. “How do you feel about Yuuri?”

In response, Yuuri purred in content, his behavior a complete one-eighty degree change from before. If the soft noise was to anything to go off of, it sounded like a sign of approval. It was crazy how the cat knew how to respond.

“And Yuuri?”

In return, Yuuri meowed again as if to answer, his brown eyes fixated inquisitively on Viktor’s face. With a compassionate smile, Viktor finally introduced himself, something that was long overdue.

“My name’s Viktor.”

 

\---

 

Over the course of the next few weeks, Viktor noticed a series of strange events that surrounded Yuuri’s behavior. The cat’s demeanor had Viktor on edge at times, causing him to wonder if there was a possibility that Yuuri _really_ was some mythical entity.

For one, every night in his sleep, Viktor continued to have dreams with the man from the first night he had brought Yuuri home. They had numerous conversations in the same exact spot at the mountains, as if it was now a place reserved for only the two of them.  

During those times, Viktor would scrutinize Yuuri’s face, etching every detail in his mind, hoping to remember the man’s face whenever he was awake.

Whenever he would wake up, Viktor would stare attentively at Yuuri, wondering if his dreams were only a figment of his imagination. But Yuuri would offer no answer, as he meowed softly at him and nudged against his hand for a warm caress. Viktor would comply, if only to hear those pleased purrs.

Then there was the time Viktor walked into his bedroom to find Yuuri walking upright on his hind legs like a human, causing Viktor’s mouth to drop open in shock. When Yuuri noticed Viktor’s baffled gaze, he plopped back down to four legs and trilled at him, the sound of it friendly and affectionate. Unlike Yuuri who was on the floor, Makkachin was lying on the bed, unaware of Viktor’s inner conflict as she licked her paws.

Viktor rubbed his eyes wearily, wondering if all of his strange dreams were starting to drive him crazy. Yuuri still strolled carefully towards him with a limp, his front leg still causing him problems. When Yuuri reached him, he meowed beseechingly, rubbing against Viktor’s leg insistently. Viktor rubbed Yuuri’s ears hesitantly, frowning dubiously down at the cat.

There were also a few occasions where Viktor would be talking to himself and there would be a sudden response that sounded exactly like the _same_ person from his dreams that had him whipping his head towards the direction of the voice. When his eyes would lock onto Yuuri’s, the cat would stare back innocently, as if nothing had happened.

If nekomatas were _truly_ real, Viktor needed to know before he drove himself insane from the strangeness of his cat’s behavior because it was starting to remind him of the myth his neighbors were so fond of talking about.

That particular day soon arrived about a month later. The instant he had exited his bathroom, wearing his favorite floral yukata, was a life-changing event. He was in for a huge surprise because as soon as he walked into his tiny living room, the sight of nude man had greeted him.

The _same_ person that had been plaguing his dreams for many weeks.

“Yuu…ri?” Viktor questioned uncertainty, shock apparent on his face. He blinked a couple of times, perplexed when Yuuri didn’t dissipate to the image of his black cat. There was still a naked man in front of him and Viktor wasn’t entirely certain on what the man had been doing before he had entered the room.

“Viktor,” Yuuri simply said, smiling warmly up at him from where he was standing in the corner of his living room.

The name rolled off Yuuri’s tongue easily, as if they were casual friends. Then there was the same soft expression Yuuri would direct towards him in his dreams, with his brown eyes twinkling with joy and his mouth curled upwards in elation.

The familiar sight never failed to strongly affect Viktor and it was even more stunning to see the fond look up close in that moment. It was vastly different than the blurred vision of his dreams where he would only be able to recall vague details of Yuuri.

“You’re real,” Viktor said dumbfoundedly, bewildered by the sight of Yuuri, who only frowned at the statement.

“Well, yes?”

There was a confused tilt to Yuuri’s head like he didn’t understand exactly why Viktor was feeling overwhelmed by the situation.

“Sorry… But I thought you were only a figment of my imagination,” Viktor explained slowly, attempting to make sense of the situation. Staring at Yuuri with wide eyes, Viktor said in incredulity, “So that must mean you’re actually a nekomata. My neighbors were right...”

Viktor was in disbelief. All the myths he heard from his neighborhood about nekomatas were true. Well, everything except the belief that nekomatas are supposed to be enormous, terrifying monsters. The two-tailed cat he had brought home had not been intimidating in any form or manner.

“I thought you were aware of that. We speak to each other every night,” Yuuri said.

The manner Yuuri had expressed his words in a straightforward approach made it seem as if things were that simple but it just clearly wasn’t to Viktor. Having Yuuri appear in his dreams every night just wasn’t a valid point. He had needed proof and _this_ was all the evidence he needed to believe in nekomatas.

“But that’s only in my dreams. I wasn’t sure if I was making you up.”

“Well surely, you know now,” Yuuri stated, as he walked closer to Viktor, as his mouth slowly quirked upwards mischievously. “I’m _very_ real.”

“If you could appear to me as a human, why hadn’t you done so earlier? That would’ve been the only proof I needed.” If Yuuri had come to him as he appeared right now rather than in his dreams, Viktor wouldn’t have had to spend the last few weeks attempting to figure out whether or not he was losing his mind.

“It’s uncomfortable being a human; I feel safer as a creature,” Yuuri said softly, before shivering and rubbing his hands down his arms. There was a grumpy frown on his face as he declared unhappily, “It’s also cold without my fur.”

Viktor peered at Yuuri, frowning unhappily when he noticed the way Yuuri’s skin broke into goosebumps from the frigid air.

“Wait, stay here.” Not that Viktor minded if Yuuri decided to stroll around his home in all his nude glory. After all, it was a sight he was used to after seeing Yuuri in his nightly sleep for the last few weeks. However, he didn’t exactly want for Yuuri to be uncomfortable in his freezing room.

“Where else would I go?” Yuuri chuckled after him.

Viktor went into his room where Makkachin was resting peacefully on his bed and blindly reached for a yukata in his drawers. He raced out where Yuuri was waiting for him and handed over the clothing article over to the nude man, who took it with an entranced look.

“This has fish on it,” Yuuri said, amusement in his tone as he stroked the pink yukata in his hold. However, he didn’t do more than just stare down at the apparel with furrowed eyebrows. When Yuuri stayed motionless, continuing to eye the yukata with a mixture of fascination and bewilderment, Viktor let loose a charmed laugh.

“Here, let me help you put it on,” Viktor offered, as he helped Yuuri into his garments. When Yuuri was fully dressed, Viktor placed a finger on his chin and stared openly, humming thoughtfully. The nekomata was keenly touching his pink yukata and rubbing his arms with captivation.

Yuuri must’ve never worn clothes before from his engrossed reaction. It was heartwarming to see such a pure act towards wearing a yukata. When Yuuri was done caressing his clothing in wonder, he peeked at Viktor, who was satisfied with only observing the nekomata.

“You’re staring at me rather intensely,” Yuuri noted, as his face began to flush pink. The flustered reaction had Viktor smiling wide.

“I’m just glad you’re here,” Viktor admitted, causing Yuuri’s eyebrows to raise and his mouth to open in surprise. Then, a languid smile swelled on his face, accumulating the contentment Yuuri was already expressing.

“I’m glad too,” Yuuri purred, causing Viktor’s face to redden. “Thank you for bringing me home, Viktor.”

Just maybe, nekomatas weren’t as bad as everyone made them out to be. Viktor, for one, thoroughly enjoyed his time with Yuuri and from what Viktor had experienced so far, a life with Yuuri was already turning out to be a series of exciting surprises.

_**(Check out abarero's art piece:[HERE](http://abarero.tumblr.com/post/173534249840/so-apparently-yoi-and-victuuri-had-the-power-to%20Art%20link%20here!))**_


End file.
